


My days were blessed by you

by Kitakits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And their son's name is atsuko, And then wanted to make this, Atsumu retired, Atsumu's husband and son bully him, Bc I wanted to shush, But he left to get his Kansai dialect and vb, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, H - Freeform, Hc with Moe that harus San is a dude that used to swim, He's bad at studies, His name hiyori, Implied sunaosa too, Isall, M/M, Married atsukita, Okay so I made an atsk child, Other, Smol cameo of a sunaosa LOVECHILD axvjj, They're like old, Trans Kita, bc yES, so i did, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: “It's been like 30 years why are you only now, telling me about all that was grammatically wrong with my confession letter”“We  never brought up how bad you were at language arts, just everything else”
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	My days were blessed by you

**Author's Note:**

> Agdgh f for me  
> I wanted to write bc yes  
> And I need to write another chapter for the priest au but I'm just hhhh  
> Now ty for haru San hc ur awesome

Atsuko was as hyper as a middle schooler- almost highschooler was. He rambled on and on about what he liked, what he found fun , what he didn’t , atsumu found it endearing. It reminded him of himself, he’d wanted to tell his brother or parents about all about his day, but their parents were pretty busy and osamu was with him at school so it didn't make sense to retell it to his brother, who already knew. 

His son- it feels weird to say it , atsumu never thought he’d ever settle down and have kids and yet here he is. Married to the man he loves, he’s retired to coaching the inarizaki boy’s volleyball team, and a son who he is really proud of.

He’s had a good career as a pro volleyball player and Atsumu is happy with that but this. the life he has right now is something that he treasures, a domestic life. One that has him sitting on the porch of the house and his son rambling about an incident that happened in p.e. Today.

Atsumu laughs along with his son when something funny happens, and about how his cousin, hiyori ,made fun of the teacher because the teacher’s wig wasn’t fitted correctly. Which caused the whole class to burst into a laughing fit, that took a while to calm down.

And then the conversation changes to how haru-san, the captain and ace of the volleyball club and since atsuko’s a setter. instead of ‘their’ ace and captain, he uses ‘my’ ace and captain. Atsumu finally gets how every dad feels when they see their child getting crushes , the thought has atsumu a bit flustered and he quickly waves his hands,

“Too much information!’

And Atsuko chides back, “hey! Yer the one who taught me sharing is caring!”

Atsumu whines back to his son ,“But stahp yer yapping about your captain!”

“But you were the same with shinsuke outou-san! He told me when he was captain and you were his setter!” Atsuko pouted “it's probably genetics and that’ll be yer fault!”

Atsumu takes a moment to process what's said and then holds his head in his hands,trying to come up with a comeback, “argh, dammit! Why are you taking after me and shinsuke? Go and fall in love with the libero maybe??,hell even someone in another club- but i swear if they don’t like volleyball i’ll throw ‘em out myself.”

Atsuko whines “ atsumu outou-san…..stopppp… you’re being embarrassin’”

“Damn straight, i'm going to be the parent that embarrasses ya’ ! and since shinsuke ain’t here, i can tease ya’ all i want” atsumu chuckles

Atsuko grumbles and says he’s going to get his homework and if Atsumu can help him. The elder miya hesitantly agrees,the younger runs into the house to get the books he needs. A few moments later Atsuko comes back with three books in hand, two textbooks and one book to write in, the younger miya plops down on the chair beside his dad and places his books in his lap.

“So we start the pythagorean theorem today!and the teacher didn't explain it too well, so ‘m hopin , yer smart enough to teach it to me..”

Atsumu pauses for a moment remembering what exactly that was and snaps his fingers when he remembers. He looks triumphant and asks Atsuko to show him the problem that he needs help with, and surprisingly explains it easily.

.

.

.

.

Atsumu helps him with the rest of his maths homework, but gets stuck on the others, so they come to the conclusion to wait for shinsuke to come back and ask him. They go inside ,the sun getting too hot so they decide to cool off while eating some pudding. Atsumu can already hear his own parents saying ‘ like father, like son’ and he agrees with his thoughts.

Shinsuke comes back some time in the afternoon,sweat all over his face and panting. He's straight from the fields and Atsumu perks up when he sees Shinsuke in the doorway and smiles big,moving to give his husband a hug , Atsuko doing the same.

Shinsuke sighs in an affectionate way , and starts pushing them away stating that ‘he’s still sweating and he needs to take a shower and this is very unhygienic ‘ which causes both of the younger miyas to cling harder. Atsuko plasters himself around shinsuke’s waist and atsumu around his torso. Shinsuke sighs again, and accepts that his son and husband don’t care about being unhygienic.

“You’re both insufferable”

“Love ya too shinsuke”

The gray haired one huffed a laugh, then tried moving to sit on the couch, but the two people clinging to him didn’t make it any easier.

“Can i sit down?”

The mischievous duo nodded and moved together so they could sit down without letting go of shinsuke.

Finally managing to sit down, atsumu and atsuko both snuggled closer , atsuko cuddling closer to shinsuke’s chest while atsumu settled into his side, his arm wrapping around shinsuke’s waist.

“I'm going to have to make food, ya know?”

“We know”

“That means you both will have to let me go”

“In a bit”

“Atsuko do you have any homework left?”

Said person stiffened but nodded slightly ,”yeah.. Language arts, atsumu outou-san isnt good at them at all!”

“If you think he’s horrible now ,you should’ve read the letter he gave me when he confessed!” shinsuke chuckles “there was a line, where he wrote the wrong kanji and it said ‘ please let me be door’, i think he meant ‘please let me be your boyfriend’ “

“What! No way” atsuko wheezed “ atsumu outou-san you’re so bad at language arts “

Atsumu squawked in protest “but i helped you with your maths homework!”

“Oh, was it the pythagorean theorem? We memorised that during our study sessions to the point where it’s engraved in your head” 

“So that's why you’re only good at that!” atsuko chuckled out.

Atsumu grumbled and buried his head in the crook of his husband’s neck, cutting the conversation short.

“So atsuko go get the homework you need help with”

Said person made an agreeing noise and ran to get his materials.

“Kinda glad you still accepted me as your boyfriend after that whole incident”

“Me too, though you could’ve gotten someone to proofread your confession letter”  
“Oi! At least you liked the part where I said that i liked your eyes!”

“Oh so that's what that was”

“It's been like 30 years why are you only now, telling me about all that was grammatically wrong with my confession letter” atsumu whined settling himself on the other chest

Kita laughed and brought his hands up to card through atsumu’s locks , the younger humming at the contact

“We never brought up how bad you were at language arts, just everything else”

Atsumu sputtered trying to defend himself but failing when Atsuko returned his writing book and text for language arts in hand, enthusiastically explaining all the stuff he had to do.  
.

.

.

.

Sending a prayer to the gods was a tradition that had started from shinsuke which led to atsumu doing the same and then atsuko following suit, so now every meal began with a prayer and a quick ‘itadakimasu’ before eating up.

Atsumu apparently extending his volleyball monster genes to atsuko ,meant each meal had to have big dishes and servings for their gigantic appetite which meant kita had to always make big dishes of each. It wasn't really a problem though, they always got a ton of rice and ingredients for food.

As they ate , Atsumu was reminiscing on how atsuko was born. 

It had all been with the simple fact that Kita shinsuke was at first a girl. But realized that he was more comfortable with more masculine things, his granny didn't mind, or his mother, his father did and left soon after shinsuke at age 7 had cut his hair to a boy cut. His mom and granny complimented that he looked happier like this and let him dress more masculinely though his classmates thought he was weird .

Kita didn't pay them any mind. He kept on doing what he needed to be seen as male and soon that's what everyone knew him as, the one guy not that one girl.

He did what he wanted without letting others' opinions do anything to him and god,if that didn't make Atsumu fall even more in love then he didn't know what did.

Anyhow they agreed that they would use a surrogate,kita and atsumu's bun but in a different oven to summarize.

And that nerve wracking decision that the couple had literally spent a month over is what led to the current middle school-almost high schooler volleyball monster, currently eating away at the rice and chicken on his plate like it was nothing.

"Mmm shinsuke outou-san! You're rice is always the best" the youngest member complimented through a mouth full of rice and pieces of meat 

"Don't eat with you mouth full,atsuko" shinsuke chided back "and thank you, I try to tend to the fields as much as possible"

"'samu wouldn't be anywhere without shinsuke's awesome rice,haha" Atsumu announced , also through a mouth full of rice

Shinsuke glared at his husband "Atsumu"

Said person quickly bowed his head ,gulping his food and mumbling an apology. And then saying the same thing again.

Kita hummed,cheeks slightly filing with color at the praise,from some of the most loved people in his life.

Life was good, for all three of them

**Author's Note:**

> Twt: kitakits5


End file.
